magia VS fuerza
by navy
Summary: un joven mistrioso....q pasara


Tiempos oscuros  
  
Bueno, mi primer fic, espero que les guste, el titulo... Bueno no soy buena para eso, pero lo intente, ya la historia ya queda a criterio de ustedes  
  
Esta historia comienza antes de nuestra era, donde los caballeros, los brujos y los reyes, vivian una época tenebrosa, esta época estaba amenazada por un brujo, un brujo tenebroso, que deseaba gobernar la tierra, con ayuda de su magia, el nombre de este era Kendrick. La magia que poseía este brujo era muy poderosa, y todos los hechiceros, Magos y sabios habían intentado vencerlo, habían fracasado.  
  
Su poder lo había ayudado a conquistar varios reinos. Un día tomo la ciudad mas importante de los 13 reinos, en esta ciudad existía el mas grande ejercito, con el cual no tubo ningún problema, y cuando llego con el rey, lo acecino sin piedad, y para su mayor gusto, desposo a la reina, esperando ahí los 9 meses y en el momento en que nació su hijo, la mato y se llevo a su hijo para prepararlo en el mundo de la hechicería, pasaron los años y los trece reinos vivian en profundo terror, nadie vivía a salvo, pero en un pequeño valle una joven con su bebe huía para proteger a su hijo de los espíritus liberados por Kendrick, esta joven tenia la esperanza de que algún día su hijo liberaría a todos los reinos, y mientras este joven era educado en la pureza, y la esperanza, el hijo de Kendrick, Darumia que tenia 17 años era educado en el odio y miedo a su padre, y aprendía a hacer los hechizos mas poderosos y complicados, un día mientras revisaba un libro viejo encontró un hechizo que estaba separado de los otros  
  
-que es esto- se llevo el libro y entro en un pasadizo a donde entro a unas catacumbas donde empezó a leer el hechizo  
  
lonliff perr durem  
  
este hechizo sirve para conservar la vida por miles de años en un profundo sueño sin perder la juventud, ni la memoria, las palabras que se deben pronunciar claramente son: lonliff perr durem  
  
El joven noto que había otro hechizo un poco mas abajo uno mucho mas complicado  
  
maxium im purre  
  
este conjuro sirve para elevar el poder magico a su máximo, las palabras son: maxium im purre, pero además se necesita lo siguiente: el alma de un ser puro, si malicia, y el sacrificio de un bella doncella, que entregaría la vida por el ser amado  
  
-con este conjuro lograre superar los poderes de mi padre, usare el primer conjuro y en el futuro gobernare el mundo- y a si lo hizo, se guardo la hoja de los hechizos y preparo su sueño, dejando a su padre sin un descendiente, aparentemente  
  
Un día un joven hechicero apareció a retar a Kendrick,, el joven era el mismo bebe que fue preparado en la vida de la justicia, el no era fuerte y no era muy poderosos, pero el conocía el hechizo que podría acabarlo, este hechizo, que termino con los poderes de Kendrick, y lo destruyo por completo y pasaron los años.  
  
Después de la pelea con majin boo, la tierra vivía en paz, la familia de Goku, vivía tranquilamente en la montaña, la de Vegeta en la C.C. y los demás en sus respectivas casas  
  
Mientras en el templo sagrado:  
  
De- SEÑOR PICCORO, VENGA A VER ESTO- dende salio corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba piccoro  
  
P- que sucede  
  
De- esto es muy extraño, venga a verlo por favor - piccoro lo siguió a una orilla del templo, donde le fue diciendo lo que sentía- es un ki, señor, uno que al parecer estaba dormido, y que tiene mucho tiempo ahí  
  
P- lo veo, pero no se puede ver si es maligno o de un ser humano normal- le dijo al joven dios, pero este parecía tener un rostro de preocupación, ya que este ki era muy extraño por que no era de fuerza física, si no de fuerza espiritual (mas bien dicho fuerza mágica)  
  
De- cree que sea conveniente decirles al señor Goku y a los demás  
  
P-esto es importante, iré por Goku- salio del templo dejando al preocupado dios pensando en como explicaría todo, mientras seguía observando el desarrollo de esta fuerza  
  
En la casa de Goku nadie se había percatado de esa presencia todos estaban muy tranquilos comiendo, cuando Piccoro llega y toca la fuerza y le abre Gohan  
  
Goh- HOLA SEÑOR PICCORO, QUE ES LO QUE LO TRAJO POR AQUÍ- le dijo muy emocionado, pero al ver la cara de preocupación rápidamente tomo su estado serio y lo invito a pasar- en un momento llamo a mi padre  
  
P- gracias - entro en la casa y espero a que fuera Goku  
  
Go- hola piccoro, que es lo que pasa???- vio la cara del nameku y este fue directo al tema  
  
P- no se si lo hayas notado, pero desde hace unos días un ki muy extraño se ha ido desarrollando no muy lejos de aquí, y al parecer va incrementando  
  
Go- y es muy fuerte  
  
Goh- a que se refiere con extraño- pregunto con mucha curiosidad  
  
P- al parecer este no es un ki fuerte para pelear, pero al parecer tiene una fuerza mágica increíble que va incrementando día con día, y sugiero que vallamos por Vegeta, y nos dirijamos al templo  
  
Got- puedo ir yo???- apareció atrás de ellos muy emocionado por la platica, que acababa de escuchar  
  
Go- claro  
  
P- tal vez nos seas útil si te fusionas con el otro enano - le dijo mientras habría la puerta para que salgan, solo que llego Milk  
  
M- a donde crees que vas Goten- se oyó un grito desde la cocina, y salio Milk, hacia donde se encontraban todos hablando  
  
Got- pues., voy a casa de Trunks, por que un hombre muy fuerte acaba de aparecer, y quiero pelear -  
  
M- a no, tu te quedas a estudiar, vas muy atrasado, y si no te pones al corriente no vas a pasar de año- en ese momento Gohan la interrumpe  
  
Goh- vamos mamá, pobre Goten a estado estudiando toda la semana- trato de convencer a su mamá y lo logro y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en camino hacia la C.C. y cuando llegaron Trunks que estaba en el jardín de su casa, entrenando con su papá (su cámara se había descompuesto) y cuando vieron que se acercaban  
  
T- hola Goten  
  
Got- HOLA Trunks - entonces aterrizo, y aterrizaron los de más  
  
V- que haces aquí Kakarotto - le dijo cuando Bulma salio de tras de el  
  
B- VEGETA, no seas grosero, hola Goku, como has estado?  
  
Go- hola Bulma  
  
B- y a que se debe tu visita??  
  
Goku explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo del ki que se estaba sintiendo, y que tenían que ir a verificar que todo estuviera bien,  
  
Go- Que dices Vegeta, nos acompañas?  
  
V- mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada- dijo fríamente, y todos salieron hacia las montañas, incluso Bulma que era llevada por Vegeta, que no quería que fuera, pero ella lo obligo a llevarla, cuando iban volando, piccoro sintió el ki, y les aviso a todos, que fuera lo que fuera lo que emitiera ese ki se encontraba dentro de una cueva que se encontraba cerca, entonces todos bajaron cerca de la cueva  
  
P- es aquí  
  
Go- esta adentro????  
  
V- claro que si idiota  
  
Got- esta muy oscuro- se asomo a la cueva y vio todo oscuro, y le regreso el eco  
  
B- no se preocupen- saco una cápsula y de ella salio unas lámparas  
  
Cuando entraron, notaron que la cueva era inmensa y peligrosa, la cueva estaba compuesta por muchas rocas que con el mas ligero grito caerían, había varios túneles a si que decidieron separarse en grupos Bulma y Vegeta, Piccoro, Goten y Trunks y por ultimo Goku y Gohan, y cada quien tomo un camino diferente, para encontrar a la persona que emitía ese ki  
  
Esto pasa todo al mismo tiempo  
  
V/B  
  
Con Vegeta y Bulma, todo estaba muy callado asta que llagaron a una parte de la cueva donde todo estaba muy enlodado y resbaladizo, y cuando entraron Vegeta se callo antes de que Bulma entrara a esa parte tan enlodada, Bulma uso toda su fuerza para no reír y limitarse a una sonrisa, Vegeta se levanto muy apenado, y empezó a caminar, cuando noto que Bulma no lo seguía  
  
V- que te pasa, por que no vienes?- volteo a l ver la cara de Bulma, que reflejaba enojo  
  
B- Vegeta, ayúdame, no pienso echar a perder mis zapatos (ni a resbalarse)  
  
V- no salgas con eso, tu querías venir , y ni que te vallas a morir por ensuciarte un poco  
  
B- de haber sabido que todo iba a ser así, no los hubiera acompañado, y mejor ven a ayudarme de una vez por que me están cansado estos zapatos  
  
V- pues quitártelos, y bienes- Vegeta comenzaba a perder la paciencia (la poca que tiene)  
  
B-quitármelos, esta bien, pero me tienes que cargar, no me quiero manchar los pies de lodo  
  
V- grrrr, esta bien- se acerco y cargo a Bulma  
  
Ya había pasado un rato y Bulma ya se había dormido en los brazos de Vegeta, algo que a el le dio mucho gusto, por que ella se veía muy hermosa durmiendo, cuando se detuvo a descansar un rato sobre una piedra, que estaba limpia, el acento a Bulma sobre la piedra, cuando en eso ella empieza a despertar  
  
B- que paso, por que nos detuvimos - dio un gran bostezo  
  
V- me canse, pero tenemos que seguir- le dijo alejándose un poco  
  
B- no me vas a ayudar- se levanto y dio un paso, pero con ese paso callo en un gran charco de lodo, y quedo cubierta de lodo, Vegeta se hecho a reír y Bulma se enojo, a si que decidió lanzarle un buen tanto de lodo en la cara, algo a lo que el respondió acercándose y se lo devolvió, ella lo detuvo y lo jalo del pie haciendo lo caer en el charco y de un momento a otro los dos estaban jugando por asi decirlo en el charco de lodo, asta que se cansaron , los dos estaban felices o al menos tranquilos, y sucios  
  
B- bue.no.ya.hay..que.. seguir- dijo cansada por la lucha  
  
V- esta.bi..en- le respondió con una sonrisa  
  
Continuaron y Bulma ya iba caminando, ya no se podía ensuciar mas, cuando llegaron a un parte donde ya estaban esperando Piccoro y los niños  
  
P/G/T/  
  
Entraron por una cueva muy pequeña, algo que no fue problema para Goten y Trunks, pero en el caso de Piccoro, tenia que ir agachado, o al menos asta que llegaron a una zona donde había mucho frió, estaba helado, y lleno de nieve (solo quiero aclarar que la montaña tenia tantas variantes en el clima por la magia que se desataba) , de pronto Trunks le lanza una bola de nieve a Goten y una a piccoro en la cara  
  
Got- oye Trunks- se quejo mientras preparaba su bola de nieve  
  
P- enano que te sucede, por que haces eso- dijo mientras estaba a punto de comenzar la GUERRA DE NIEVE  
  
T- prepárate Goten  
  
La guerra comenzó y Piccoro estaba en medio de los 2 fuertes y trataba de esquivar las balas que se lanzaban los pequeños saijayines, mientras ellos se las lanzaban con todas sus fuerzas, asta que Piccoro se enfureció  
  
P- YA BASTA- y con esta frase una avalancha empezó a caer  
  
Got- T- ho ho ò_O  
  
P- CORRAN- salieron corriendo, pero la nieve los alcanzo y se los llevo hacia una parte de la montaña que estaba congelada y como un tobogán entonces mientras la nieve los seguía de tras Goten, piccoro y luego Trunks se deslizaban a toda velocidad asta que Goten se le ocurrió lanzar un kame kame ha y los llevo a otra parte donde se había acumulado la nieve y llegaron y se hundieron en la nieve, y para empeorar la avalancha los cubrió, y luego salio la mano de Piccoro que poco a poco fue saliendo, y luego, salio Trunks  
  
P- estas bien enano  
  
T- si, Goten como estas tu.., donde esta Goten??  
  
P- no ha salido, hay que buscarlo o se va a congelar  
  
T- GO.- Piccoro le tapo la boca  
  
P- quieres causar otra avalancha- le susurro Empezaron a buscar a Goten, escarbaron en la nieve, empezaron a preocuparse, asta que Trunks, vio a Goten jugando con una pequeña iguana,  
  
T- Goten que haces aquí- se acerco a el para ver como estaba- cuanto tiempo tienes aquí??  
  
Got-yo????  
  
T- no Goten, la iguana, CLARO QUE TU, EL SEÑOR PICCORO Y YO TE ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO HACE RATO  
  
Got- pues ya tiene rato, pero como los vi tan ocupados los deje- a Trunks le salio una gotita  
  
T- tengo una idea, le voy a decir al señor Piccoro que te congelaste, y lo traigo asta aca, y tu luego lo asustas y que no se te olvide bajar tu ki para que no vea que estas vivo  
  
Got- esta bien- Trunks salio corriendo por Piccoro  
  
T- señor Piccoro, Goten esta, esta, - saco sus lagrimas fingidas y pronto piccoro entendió de que se trataba  
  
P- donde esta el cuerpo- dijo con preocupación  
  
T- ..- le señalo el lugar donde goten estaba  
  
Cuando Piccoro vio a Goten, se preocupo de que le iba a decir a Goku, cuando a Goten le entro la iguanita en el cuerpo, y se empezó a reír, y Piccoro volteo a ver a Trunks que estaba con una mano en la frente con una risa nerviosa  
  
P- seguro, muerto- dijo volteándose- vamos enanos que hay un camino por acá  
  
Siguieron por un camino por donde ya no había nieve, y llegaron a un lugar oscuro donde Trunks y Goten se convirtieron en SSJ para no estar a oscuras y como estaban cansados se sentaron a descansar un rato, y al poco tiempo llegaron Bulma y Vegeta llenos de lodo  
  
Goh/Go  
  
Cuando se separaron de los demás se fueron por un camino por donde había mucho calor, y notaron que el camino descendía y conforme descendía mas, el calor aumentaba, el camino era largo, pero llegaron a un cuarto un cuarto que a diferencia de todo que era montaña parecía como una cueva  
  
Go - que es esto- pregunto a Gohan  
  
Goh- parecen, catacumbas, pero es extraño, se supone que no debería haber, si destruyeron todas hace siglos  
  
Go- haaaaaa- no entendió nada -_-U- oye que es eso- señalo una sabana que cubría algo sobre una mesa  
  
Goh- no se??, vallamos a ver- se acercaron a ver que era y para su sorpresa era un joven como de 17 años que estaba durmiendo  
  
Go- que extraño, pero...- paro de golpe - que es ese olor- hizo una cara de asco  
  
Goh- no es nada, solo es azufre  
  
Go- espero que todo no huela así cuando salgamos  
  
Goh- calmate papá, azufre solo hay en los volcanes  
  
Go- a solo en los volcanes, que bueno- hubo un momento de silencio  
  
Goh-...- se quedo paralizado por un momento  
  
Go- oye Gohan, si dices que solo hay azufre en los volcanes quiere decir que..  
  
Gohan asintió con la cabeza, y de pronto empezaron a sentir mucho calor, y Goku fue a asomarse a la entrada, donde vio que la lava iba subiendo por la otra entrada que había (es que era una de subida y una de bajada, y por la que vinieron ellos era la de bajada) Goku se apresuro a decirle a Gohan que venia la lava, mientras el checaba la salud del joven  
  
Go- GOHAN ESTA SUBIENDO LAVA TENEMOS QUE SUBIR RAPIDO  
  
Goh- SI- tomo al joven y empezaron a subir, pero como pensaron que tardarían mucho por el pasillo por donde vinieron, empezaron a volar, rompiendo la piedra mientras subían, pero la lava subía a una velocidad alarmante a si que Goku transformarse en SSJ y romper de un solo golpe la piedra para poder pasar con facilidad, lograron subir con el joven asta donde se encontraban todos,  
  
Go- tenemos que irnos- les dijo sin explicar nada, todos le hicieron caso y salieron por el túnel en el que habían venido Vegeta y Bulma, todos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, Vegeta cargo a Bulma para que no le pasara nada, Gohan se llevo al joven, y cuando lograron salir, se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, pero para su suerte, el volcán no exploto solo saco un poco de humo  
  
P- están todos bien???  
  
-si  
  
B- oye Goku quien es este muchacho??- se acerco a ver al chico que estaba en la espalda de Gohan  
  
Go- no se, Gohan y yo lo encontramos  
  
P- lo encontraron aya abajo  
  
Goh- si, ya se que suena muy extraño, pero así fue  
  
B- pues ya que, hay que esperar a que despierte y nos diga quien es  
  
V- oye, nameku, esta es la persona que tiene ese extraño ki  
  
P- si, pero se ve extraño  
  
Go- a que te refieres con que se ve extraño  
  
P- ...-  
  
B- bueno no importa, será mejor que lo llevemos a mi casa para ver si se encuentra bien  
  
Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la C.C. donde todos esperaron a que el joven se levantara, y alrededor de las 12 de la noche, el joven se despertó, y todos empezaron a preguntarle cosas  
  
B- hola, como te sientes??  
  
j-bien, quienes son ustedes  
  
Go- como te llamas??  
  
J- mi nombre es Darumia, y en que año estamos  
  
Goh- como no sabes en que año estamos-  
  
D- quienes son y en que año estamos  
  
Go- pues yo soy Goku, ella es Bulma, el es su novio Vegeta- este se voltio con esta definición de el- el es mi hijo Gohan, mi otro hijo Goten y el es Piccoro, y estamos en el año..., oigan en que año estamos??- todos se cayeron de cabeza  
  
Goh- estamos en el año 2003 (jejeje no se como manejen los años, asi que solo haci se me ocurrio)  
  
D- a si que 2003- después de eso se dijo así mismo- a si que si funciono el hechizo, jajajaja  
  
Goh- en que año estabas cuando te dormiste  
  
D- en, no recuerdo- fingió su respuesta para que no supieran quien era  
  
V- quien eres  
  
D- he, ya me presente- este tipo es un exagerado- ya les dije mi nombre  
  
V-pero, quien eres  
  
B- Vegeta, no seas grosero, Darumia se esta despertando y tu ya estas interrogando al pobre  
  
Después de eso todos se quedaron a dormir y mientras nadie lo veía Darumia espiaba a todos en la casa, ya que había recordado por que estaba ahí, y buscaba los "ingredientes" para el conjuro y ser el mas poderoso, entonces el pensó que tenia suerte por haber encontrado las dos cosas en el mismo lugar, la persona pura era Goku, ya que había notado su inocencia para ser un adulto, y en ese misma noche encontró el otro ingrediente mientras ese o mejor dicho ella, se revelo ante el inconscientemente  
  
-Ella estaba en su habitación con Vegeta (Bulma es ese ingrediente), ellos estaban en su habitación peleando (para variar) sobre el tema de que Darumia estuviera alojado en su casa,  
  
V-no me parece que aceptes a cualquiera en la casa- le reclamo dándole la espalda  
  
B- pues, no tiene nada de malo, y si mal no recuerdo hace años acepte a un asesino, que no resulto ser tan malo ¬_¬ -se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro  
  
V- esto no es lo mismo, ni siquiera sabes quien es!!!!!!!!!- se voltio  
  
B- claro que es lo mismo, yo no sabia nada de ti - Vegeta se sentó en la cama en eso momento y se quedo con la mirada seria  
  
V- claro que si sabias, sabias mucho  
  
B- saber que eras un acecino, no te ayudaba , pero aun a si te acepte arriesgando mi propia vida  
  
V-..- se voltio, pero luego Bulma se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso  
  
B- ya calmate, si pasa algo yo te cuido - así termino esta escena y Darumia deicidio que ella seria la elegida, pero tenia que esperar y tener un muy buen plan para tener a Goku y a Bulma, ya que todos eran muy fuertes, pero después del conjuro nadie podrá con el  
  
Al día siguiente Darumia decidió que comenzaría a realizar su plan, primero raptaría a Bulma sin que se den cuenta, para luego engañar a Goku y lograr realizar el conjuro, el conjuro le llevaría acabo en la montaña, solo tenia que prepararla para el sacrificio y todo lo demás  
  
Ese mismo día, Darumia fue a la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta, ahí busco los aretes de Bulma, los cuales los hechizo para que en el momento en que se los pusiera cayera dormida y se la pudiera llevar  
  
El vigilo la habitación, cuando vio que Bulma entro decidió espiarla para asegurarse que nadie la viera, Bulma entro a maquillarse a su habitación y se puso los aretes y al instante callo dormida, en ese momento entro y cerro la puerta para que no lo vieran, y en el momento en iba saliendo dejo una nota que decía:  
  
Tengo a Bulma, espero a Goku al pie de la montaña del sur, únicamente Goku, si Vegeta va la matare y no bromeo, hoy a las 12 de la tarde Atte. Kendrick  
  
Darumia decidió no poner su nombre y como no se le ocurrió otro pues uso el de su padre, se la llevo hacia la montaña dejándola en el cuarto donde a el lo encontraron y lo modifico dejándolo de un modo muy tétrico, en el cual dejo a Bulma durmiendo, pero lo que el no sabia es que Dende desde el templo sagrado lo vio, e inmediatamente fue a buscar información sobre Darumia  
  
Al poco rato cuando Vegeta noto que Bulma no bajaba, subió por ella, y al entrar y no verla se enojo asta que vio la carta, la empezó a leer y cuando termino callo de rodillas con la carta en la mano y la arrugo, pensó un rato(como 5 segundos), y salio por Goku  
  
V- KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Go- que pasa Vegeta- Vegeta le mostró la carta - quien es Kendrick??  
  
V- como quieres que yo sepa??, puedes encontrar el ki de Bulma??  
  
Go- veamos - empezó a Buscarlo, pero como Bulma estaba dormida no lo sintió, y al decir que no la sintió Vegeta se preocupo mucho, claro que no lo demostró  
  
V- tienes que ir  
  
Go- pero..  
  
V- VE AHORA MISMO  
  
Go- hay esta bien, pero donde es la montaña del sur  
  
V- eres un idiota, - señalo la dirección y en eso salieron Goten, Gohan, Piccoro y Trunks  
  
T- pa..pá. se llevaron a .. Mamá- le pregunto a su espalda, y estaba llorando  
  
Goh- lo siento, escuchamos todo- se acerco a Goku,  
  
Got- lo siento Trunks- se acerco a su amigo, tratando de darle ánimos  
  
P- Goku, será mejor que te apures o no llegaras a tiempo  
  
Go- tienes razón, será mejor que me valla, y Vegeta, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien  
  
V- que esperas  
  
Goku salio volando a todas velocidad y se perdió a lo lejos y en eso vieron a alguien que se acercaba  
  
V- ese cobarde de Kakarotto esta regresando- se enfureció cuando en ese momento lo llamo Piccoro  
  
P- no es Goku, es Dende  
  
Goh- que, que querrá  
  
En ese momento aterrizo Dende y casi no podía respirar, y todos se quedaron asombrados de que el joven dios fuera asta la C.C.  
  
P- Dende que haces aquí- pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a calmarse  
  
De- disculpe...pero..ya ..se..fue el.. señor.Goku- trataba de hablar mientras se iba calmando  
  
Goh- si, se acaba de ir  
  
De- no, llegue tarde- se ponía las manos en la cara y tenia una cara que reflejaba profunda preocupación, pero, debajo de su brazo tenia un libro ya muy viejo pero que lo traía con cuidado  
  
P- a que te refieres con eso de que llegaste tarde  
  
De- es que a donde va el señor Goku es una trampa!!!  
  
TODOS- QUE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De- si es una trampa, el tal Kendrick no es el que lo espera ni el que rapto a la señora Bulma, si no que es su hijo  
  
P- que tonterías dices, ese tal Kendrick fue un poderoso mago si mal no recuerdo, pero el vivió hace siglos, y el nunca tubo un hijo  
  
De- si, también yo lo pensé asta que encontré este libro- Dende les mostró el libro, y comenzó a explicar todo, explico como el hijo de Kendrick había sobrevivido tanto tiempo y para que necesitaba a Bulma y a Goku, todos al oír esto (en especial Vegeta) se preocupo por lo que les podía pasar, y luego Vegeta tomo el libro donde había una foto del Hijo de Kendrick (Darumia)  
  
V- ESTE ES EL MOCOSO QUE KAKAROTTO TRAJO A MI CASA  
  
TODOS- QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
V- ESTE MOCOSO, SE LLEBO A BULMA, Y A DONDE SE LA LLEVO???  
  
De- pues, a donde fue el señor Goku hay le aseguro que se encuentra su esposa  
  
V- Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!!!!!!- se paro y se disponía a salir cuando Dende lo jala  
  
De- no señor Vegeta, hay que tener mucho cuidado, hay que preparar un plan  
  
V- que tonterías dices, solo hay que llegar y golpearlo  
  
De- no señor, es algo mucho mas complicado que eso, tengo que admitir que tenemos muy poco tiempo para salvarlos, pero si llegamos a si como a si, nos va a detener, y si el llega a completar el conjuro, nunca le podremos ganar  
  
Dende explico lo delicado de la situación, y trato de decirles como podrían vencer la magia de Darumia,  
  
Mientras tanto con Goku  
  
Mientras Goku estaba bajando por una camino que había dentro de la montaña para encontrarse con su rival, y llego a un cuarto inmenso, donde había una gran estatua en forma de dragón, delante de el un rió de lava que tenia un pequeño puente y poco delante de este una gran roca parecida a una cama, y atada a ella de pies y manos se encontraba Bulma durmiendo, goku se impresiono al ver a una persona con una túnica negra, estaba parado junto a Bulma  
  
Go- quien eres tu?? Y que quieres con migo???- se acerco con cuidado, pera ver como se encontraba Bulma  
  
X- que bueno que vino señor Goku- se descubrió la cara, y para sorpresa de Goku era Darumia  
  
Go- que.!!!! Tu???????- se sorprendió- por que haces esto, haaaaaa, ya entiendo- sonrió picaramente, pero aun con su expresión de niñito- te gusta Bulma  
  
D-..  
  
Go- pero vas a tener problemas, por que ella es la novia de Vegeta, y si te descubre te va a matar- puso su expresión de duda- y para que me quieres a mi????  
  
D-...- solo se quedo viéndolo  
  
Go- haaaaa ya se, se lo querías decir a alguien pero no sabias a quien, pero no tenias que llevarte a Bulma, todos nos preocupamos- Darumia empezaba a desesperarse de Goku- oye y por que no pusiste tu nombre- en eso el joven hechicero saca una pequeña bolsita de la que saca una especie de polvo- oye que es.- Darumia le tira los polvos en su cara haciendo que caiga dormido  
  
D- eres desesperante, pero no me equivoque, tu eres esa alma pura, idiota- dejo a Goku en el suelo- y se dirigió a Bulma- vaya, eres hermosa, lastima que te tenga que matar- le quito los aretes y comenzó a despertar  
  
B- he??..que suce.- vio a Goku en el piso- GOKU, DESPIERTA, QUE PASA- en eso vio a Darumia- que paso???, que hacemos aquí?? RESPONDE, y por que estoy encadenada??, donde esta Vegeta???  
  
D- muchas preguntas, no crees- se acerco a ella - pero te las puedo responder  
  
B- a que te refieres, tu sabes como llegue aquí, y que le paso a Goku??  
  
D- no solo eso, yo lo hice  
  
B- QUE, COMO  
  
D- bueno, es que para llegar a ser mas poderoso de lo que fue mi padre, tengo que realizar un hechizo, en el cual te necesito a ti y a Goku  
  
B- para que nos necesitas??  
  
D- lamento decirle que la tengo que matar- Bulma se sorprendió por la respuesta  
  
B-QUE MATARME!!!!!- se pone a pensar en Vegeta y ríe nerviosamente- JA..JA..JA VEGETA NO VA DEJAR QUE HAGAS NADA, EL TE VA A VENCER  
  
D- claro, igual que Goku- se voltea y empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva y le dice una ultima cosa- seguro tus amigos no tardan así que mejor les preparo la bienvenida- Bulma, se quedo pensando en como Vegeta podría lograr vencer a un hechicero, si ni siquiera Goku pudo  
  
En la C.C. ya estaban ideando el plan para salvar a Bulma y a Goku,  
  
De- bueno, estoy seguro que Darumia va a querer incrementar su poder con el hechizo que les dije así que no tenemos mucho tiempo por que será mañana en la mañana cuando tenga que realizar  
  
V- como es ese hechizo, si mal no recuerdo solo nos dijiste para que sirve, para que quiere a Bulma?  
  
De- em- bajo la cabeza  
  
V- PARA QUE, NO ME DIGAS QUE..- se pone nervioso, al pensar en cual podía ser la respuesta de joven dios  
  
D- la necesita. para.para.., según el hechizo la necesita para sacrificarla  
  
V- QUE, Y QUE HACES AQUÍ PARADOS TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA- se levanta y toma a Dende por la ropa  
  
D- se..señor Vegeta, calmese por favor, si llegamos sin un plan no tendremos oportunidad y no podremos salvar a su esposa  
  
T- si papá, que tal si le hace algo a mamá-trato de calmar a su padre  
  
V- grrr, ustedes quédense aquí planeando tonterías- se volteo y se fue a su habitación donde subió y oyó a sus suegros que estaban en su habitación muy preocupados, pero cuando llego a la suya, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo al no ir en ese momento por ella, pero Dende tenia razón (aunque le duela admitirlo) si iban sin un plan, arriesgaba mucho a Bulma y lo que menos quería es que ella saliera lastimada, así que se quedo sentado en la cama, esperando a que los demás salieran a las montañas, mientras tanto el se quedo pensando en como podría salvarla de un hechicero el nunca había peleado con un hechicero, y no sabia como podía vencer la magia si el lo único que tenia era fuerza física, ni siquiera podía lograr hacer trucos con cartas y mucho menos iba a vencer a un poderoso hechicero, y mientras pensaba tocaron a su puerta, y entro Trunks  
  
T- papá, estas bien- se acerco cuidadosamente a su padre  
  
V- que quieres  
  
T- solo vine a avisarte que ya tenemos un plan, y me dijo Dende que te llame para que lo oigas- entonces Vegeta se puso de pie y los dos se dirigieron con Dende  
  
De- señor Vegeta que bueno que bajo, bueno déjeme le explico el plan  
  
V- rápido que no tengo tu tiempo  
  
D- bueno primero que nada el ya debe saber que vamos para aya entonces entraremos en grupos, primero entraran Gohan, Goten y Trunks que luego se fusionaran, después de ellos seguirán usted y el señor Piccoro y trataran de vencer Darumia  
  
Got- y que aremos fusionados si el señor Piccoro y el papá de Trunks van a estar peleando con Darumia  
  
D- bueno, como les dije el ya debe saber que vamos y el no es tonto, seguro tendrá algo preparado y lo que sea ustedes lo detendrán  
  
Got- haaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
V- bueno entonces que esperamos -salieron volando hacia las montañas  
  
En el camino, Vegeta iba al frente volando tan rápido que ya casi los demás no lo veían  
  
P- Vegeta, ve un poco mas lento  
  
V- cierra la boca  
  
P- no te desesperes, ella va a estar bien  
  
V- quien dice que lo hago por ella o por el inútil de Kakarotto  
  
P- si tu lo dices- y en voz baja, pero aun así Vegeta lo escucho- ni tu te lo crees ¬¬ - y regreso un poco para ir con Gohan  
  
V- entupido- pero pensó en Bulma y se le olvido la pequeña broma, y siguieron asta llegar al pie de la montaña (o mas bien volcán) donde se pusieron de acuerdo según el plan, los primeros fueron Goten, Trunks y Gohan, como habían dicho antes, entraron al gran cuarto donde estaba Bulma encadenada  
  
T- MAMÁ, ESTAS BIEN- corrió con su madre, pero se detuvo al ver a Darumia que caminaba junto a ella  
  
B- Trunks, ten cuidado  
  
D- tontos, pero ya verán- movió las manos y de pronto Goten, Gohan y Trunks sintieron que muchos ojos los veían, entonces se juntaron, para ver que muchas personas los iban rodeando  
  
Goh- que significa esto?? Por que actúan así???- cada vez se echaban mas para atrás, mientras las personas se acercaban cada vez mas con cara de zombis  
  
D- bueno, digamos que ahora están de mi lado- entonces Gohan noto que entre la gente se encontraba Videl, con una mirada acecina y dispuesta a matarlo  
  
Goh- QUE LE HICISTE A VIDEL????, Y DONDE TIENES A MI PADRE????  
  
D-fue muy fácil hipnotizar a todos estos tontos, JAJAJA a ver como pelean con los suyos, y en cuanto a tu padre se encuentra encerrado- señalo una jaula que se encontraba adentro de la estatua en la cual el seguía durmiendo, entonces Darumia movió las manos y todas las personas se abalanzaron hacia ellos  
  
Ellos los evitaron volando, el problema era que Videl si sabia volar y los persiguió por todo el cuarto, en eso Trunks choca con una piedra y cae entre toda la gente que lo empiezan a golpear, el no resiste más y se convierte en SSJ para alejar a todos y empieza a golpearlos, pero eran muchos y le costaba golpear a personas inocentes, mientras tanto Goten se acerca la jaula donde se encontraba su padre.  
  
Got- PAPÁ DESPIERTA, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA, PAPÁ DESPIERTA- Goku se fue despertando poco a poco, asta que abrió los ojos por completo y vio a Goten  
  
Go- hola Goten, he??- vio toda la situación que se desarrollaba alrededor de todos- ve a ayudar a Trunks, yo trataré de salir de aquí  
  
Got- si papá- salio en volando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo  
  
Mientras Gohan trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Videl, el no quería golpearla, a si que la tomo de atrás de ella con los brazos debajo de los suyos evitando que se moviera, en eso entraron Piccoro y Vegeta para ayudarlos pero también entro Dende que estaba viendo todo y decidió ir a ayudarlos y llego con el agua sagrada para volver a la normalidad a la gente, mientras Vegeta se dirigía hacia Bulma que al verlo se lleno de alegría,  
  
B-VEGETA TEN MUCHO CUIDADO- en eso Vegeta se acerca a ella para liberarla, mientras Piccoro peleaba con Darumia, bueno, tratando de pelear con el por que con la magia era muy difícil  
  
V- estas bien- la abrazo  
  
B- gracias, pero por que tardaste tanto  
  
V- em...- Picoro lo interrumpe  
  
P- VEGETA NECESITO TU AYUDA  
  
Vegeta fue a ayudarlo, pero no cambio mucho el asunto por que Darumia detenía a los dos haciéndolos chocar entre si, en eso una energía detiene a Darumia, era Goku que ya había logrado salir, mientras tanto Dende repartía el agua sagrada y todas las personas conforme se iban recuperando iban saliendo al exterior, y cuando todos ya habían salido (las personas normales) habían dejado solo a Darumia y todos se encontraban en frente de el  
  
Go- detente ya, no tienes oportunidad  
  
D- jajajaja, tu crees que no- movió sus manos todos menos Vegeta, Goku y Bulma quedaron detrás de una gran pared de lava- que decías, ahora podré llevar a cabo mi hechizo, primero extraeré tu alma, y luego sacrificare a Bulma, en cuanto a ti serás la primera persona acecinada por mi después de alcanzar mi máximo poder JAJAJAJAJA  
  
V- que tonterías dices- se pone en posición de pelea  
  
D- bueno, comencemos- comenzó a decir una serie de palabras extrañas, con las cuales Goku empezó a sentirse extraño, y de un momento a otro quedo como zombi al servicio de Darumia  
  
V- Kakarotto que te pasa??- se estaba desesperando y cada ves protegía mas a Bulma  
  
D- ahora tengo su alma en mi poder, pero antes de usarla para el hechizo la usare para destruirte, por que ya vi que serias un estorbo y no eres la persona indicada para ser acecinada por mi  
  
V- demonios, por que tenia que ser Kakarotto,- se hecho para atrás- Bulma escóndete, y no dejes que ese idiota te toque mientras peleo con Kakarotto  
  
B- ten cuidado- le dio un rápido beso y fue hacia un hueco de la cueva, mientras comenzaba la pelea  
  
V- Kakarotto despierta!!!- dijo esto, que no sirvió mas que para hacer empezar a pelear a Goku, pero extrañamente era mas agresivo de lo normal, y noto que no era tan ágil como normalmente  
  
D- que te pasa Goku, gánale rápido no tengo tu tiempo  
  
Vegeta se transformo en SSJ, pero Goku no lo hizo, se le hizo raro a Vegeta pero el entendió que al pelear Goku sin alma, o algo que le importara perdía gran parte de su agilidad, entonces Vegeta decidió que era mas fácil dejarlo inconsciente para el luego terminar con Darumia de una forma o otra, en ese momento Vegeta vio que Darumia se acercaba a Bulma, se dirigía a ayudarla pero Goku lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo con la pared  
  
V- maldito Kakarotto- se recupero y de un solo golpe mando a Goku contra la otra pared, el trataba de acercarse a Bulma por que ella no se había dado cuenta que atrás de ella Darumia estaba apunto de matarla, entonces se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, pero llego tarde, Darumia había clavado la daga en la espada de Bulma y había dicho las palabras de hechizo, y una luz lo rodeo, y se empezó a transformar en un hombre grande y fuerte, con una vos toda grave  
  
D- jajajajajaja, ahora nadie podrá contra mi  
  
V- BULMA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A MATARLA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, - se abalanzo contra Darumia, pero este lo detuvo con sus nuevos poderes  
  
D- de verdad crees que vas a poder ganarme- lo lanzo hacia la orilla del rió de lava, donde casi derrotado Vegeta trataba de no morir por el calor y el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a Bulma, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien se le acercaba pero no con la intención de atacarlo, si no todo lo contrario con la intención de ayudarlo, y sintió que esa persona lo beso, y en ese momento reconoció el beso y para agrado de el se sintió mas recuperado y escucho  
  
X- no te rindas- dijo al oído de Vegeta y luego desapareció, entonces Vegeta se levanto y mientras estaba inconsciente pensaba la forma de cómo matar a Darumia, asta que se le ocurrió la forma  
  
V- eso es, OYE IDIOTA, POR UE NO TRATAS DE PELEAR POR TI MISMO Y BIENES AQUÍ A MATARME - ideo un plan muy rápido, y se coloco en el puente que estaba sobre el río de lava  
  
D- no se lo que intentas, pero con solo fuerza física no me podrás vencer- se fue acercando hacia el otro lado del puente de donde se encontraba Vegeta- como quieres morir insecto-Vegeta preparo una serie de energías - con eso????jajajaja no me vas a hacer ni cosquillas con eso- entonces Vegeta lanzo esas hacia el que las fue deteniendo con sus poderes- ves te lo dije  
  
V- jeje  
  
D- valla, veo que el calor te esta haciendo daño, pero bueno ahora te matare- se empezó a mover, cuando noto que todas las energías que Vegeta le había mandado seguían ahí  
  
V- MUERE- las lanzo pero no hacia Darumia si no hacia el puente, el cual destrozo, haciéndolo caer en la lava, y en el momento en que callo el muro de lava se callo y todos estaban ahí sorprendidos por la escena que estaban viendo, sin preocuparse por eso Vegeta fue con Bulma y la vio muerta, y comenzó a llorar  
  
T- ma.má..- iba a ir con su padre pero Piccoro lo detuvo  
  
V- ma..di..to..por que- seguía llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su pareja, entonces dos luces salieron disparadas del rió de lava, una era el alma de Goku que entro a su cuerpo y comenzó a levantarse y la otra la otra era la vida de Bulma que volvió a su cuerpo, haciéndola despertar poco a poco, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Vegeta llorando  
  
B-pensé que tu no llorabas- sonrió y Vegeta al oír la voz de Bulma alzo su mirada, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ver que todos lo observaban tomo su actitud normal de indiferente  
  
V- no estoy llorando, me entro una basura en mi ojo  
  
B- si claro ¬¬ - se levanto y lo abrazo, y con eso se puso rojo, todos se reunieron, cuando de repente, entre la lava empieza a surgir un cuerpo  
  
V- que demonios es eso- todos tomaron posición de guardia, y Bulma se coloco atrás de Vegeta  
  
Go- que es eso, no me digan que sobrevivió  
  
D- vaya que no es tan tonto- había salido del rió de lava cubierto de cenizas y con la piel corroída y se dirigía hacia la estatua- pero, nunca les voy a poder ganar, pero al menos, si no voy a ser el mas poderoso de este mundo, los que saben acerca de mi, no vivirán para contarlo- se preparo, y dijo otra serie de palabras y toda la montaña comenzó a temblar- ahora ustedes morirán junto conmigo y esta montaña JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
P- esto no se ve bien- todos se echaron para atrás, e intentaron salir, pero como antes la lava subía a una velocidad alarmante, para no retrasarse Vegeta llevo cargando a Bulma, , Piccoro a Dende y Gohan a Videl, cuando llegaron a la salida despegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron por que unos segundos después el volcán hizo erupción y cuando ya estaban en el aire vieron como salía la lava y lo ultimo que escucharon de Darumia en ese momento fue un gran grito  
  
Go- creen que ahora si se aya muerto- decía mientras observaba a la lava fluir  
  
B- yo creo que si- abrazo a Vegeta, mientras el la tenia cargada- después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa, solo que Trunks le había pedido permiso a su mamá para que lo dejen quedarse a dormir en casa de Goten, en el regreso a la C.C. ya cuando iban a entrar  
  
V- Bulma espera- la agarro del brazo  
  
B- si, que pasa???- Vegeta la jalo y la abrazo- que te pasa???  
  
V- nada, solo es que- le dio la espalda y los dos entraron, cuando entraron los papás de Bulma los recibieron, pero como los dos estaban cansados se fueron a dormir, y mientras Bulma dormía Vegeta le dijo al oído- lo que paso, es que tuve miedo de perderte- se voltio y se durmió  
  
B- yo también- y se durmió  
  
Bueno, pues mi intento de fic termino, espero que las haya gustado, y cualquier, comentario, regaño T_T, dejen un review, plizzzz, para que me digan q me falto o q me sobro 


End file.
